The Knight
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: Yunho yang tidak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba bisa mengendalikan senjata di sekitarnya! YunJae ff for Yunho oppa Birthday! Fic pertama bergenre Fantasy! Full of Yunho POV. Oneshoot. RnR please


A/N : Setelah bergalau-galau ria menentukan apa yang akan kutulis untuk ulang tahun uri appa tercinta(berhubung aku selalu gagal membuat appa dapat peran banyak di ffku/slapped), akhirnya aku menemukan ide gila ini. Well sebenernya nggak cuma yang ini, ceritaku akhir-akhir ini agak aneh, dan karena idenya panjang tapi nulisnya keburu-buru(takut ketahuan ortuku yg k-haters n yaoi-haters) maka alurnya jadi kecepetan, aku nggak yakin yang ini nggak kecepetan. Jadi sebelum kalian membaca aku minta maaf akan kecacatan ff ini dan ff lainnya, semoga masih enak dibaca. *bow* Oh ya, ff ini terinspirasi dari anime Fairy Tail, jadi nanti kalo aku nulis keluar cahaya di sekitar Yunppa, itu maksudnya kyk cahaya yang di Fairy Tail kalo para penyihir itu ngeluarin jurus(?). Gampangnya, bayangin Yunppa kayak Erza Scarlet-kalau kalian tahu Fairy Tail-. Bila kalian tidak tahu Fairy Tail, bayangin aja di sekitar Yunppa muncul cahaya. Oh ya sama ada sedikit scene dari Detektif Conan. Well aku sebenernya suka anime, dan aku berharap kalian nggak menganggapku freak karena hal itu. Ah maaf kalo catatan authornya malah membuat suram, daripada makin suram, baca aja, ok?

Disclaimer : Mereka yang namanya tertulis di sini bukan punyaku Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Happy read!

* * *

The Knight

Namaku Jung Yunho, aku namja yang senang bergaul, murah senyum dan pintar, kaca mata yang kupakai ini tidak membuatku nampak cupu, sebaliknya aku nampak lebih tampan dengan ini, begitu kata teman-temanku. Aku punya seorang pacar yang sangat cantik, namanya Go Ahra, aku juga punya sahabat yang selalu bisa kuandalkan. Orang tuaku sangat kaya dan sangat menyayangiku, jadi, bisa dikatakan hidupku sempurna.

Hari ini aku ke taman merayakan 1 tahun aku dan Ahra pacaran, aku rasa justru dia yang lupa, karena itu aku akan membelikannya boneka di tempat souvenir. Dia pasti suka.

"Ahra, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya." Pamitku padanya.

"Harus'kah oppa? Aku rasa itu bukan hal bagus, di sini saja. Temani aku, jangan pergi." Cegahnya sambil mencengkram tanganku erat sekali.

"Hahaha, iyalah, mana mungkin aku ke kamar mandi bersamamu? Lagipula hanya sebentar kok. Ok?"

"Janji ya?"

"Nde." Jawabku lalu berlari kecil ke toko souvenir, yup, ke kamar mandi itu alasan saja, aku sebenarnya ingin membeli boneka untuknya. Tapi, kenapa dia aneh sekali? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di toko itu tapi entah kenapa aku mendengar suara teriakan. Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku datang ke tempat itu, aku melihat seseorang sedang diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang memakai aksesoris menyeramkan dan memakai baju hitam sobek-sobek, terlihat seperti preman tapi lebih seram. Memang sih aku bisa hapkido, tapi gerombolan itu ada 15 orang dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, mereka bukan orang biasa, mereka bisa mengeluarkan hal-hal aneh, dan ada diantara mereka yang bisa terbang. Apa mereka ini setan? Tapi setan kok kayak gitu tampilannya? Aneh banget. Ukh aku ingin menolong orang itu.

Bermodalkan nekat, aku datang dan berniat menolong orang itu.

"Hey! Kalo berantem jangan kroyokan! Beraninya kroyokan! Cewek lagi yang kalian ser—aww!" jeritku merasakan sesorang menjitak kepalaku.

"Sialan, aku namja tahu!" ujarnya

"Ya! Aku berniat menolongmu tahu. Kenapa kau jitak?"

"Tch! Kalau kau dijitak begitu saja sakit, kau pasti mati kalau melawan mereka, pabo! Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Bisa apanya, kau sudah terluka cukup parah begitu."

"Akan susah kalau aku bertarung sambil melindungimu, pabo! Kalau aku saja sampai begini, kamu yang hanya manusia pasti mati!"

"Memang kau bukan manusia?"

"Sudahlah, minggir!" serunya.

"Kalian sudah selesai belum?" Tanya seseorang dari 15 orang itu."

"Kau bisa memulainya sekarang." Tantangku.

"Berani sekali kau manusia." Komentar seseorang yang lain

"Hajar saja, bos!" seru orang yang lain lagi.

"Aniya, aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku untuk manusia rendah sepertinya. Kau saja yang maju sudah cukup." Ucap seseorang yang bisa terbang, kurasa dia bosnya. Sial, aku dibilang manusia rendahan.

"Enak saja, aku bukan manusia rendahan kau—Ahk!" seruku, dia hanya mengarahkan tangannya padaku, menggenggam tangannya, dan melepaskan genggamannya aku sampai terpental sejauh ini.

"Manusia yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan kami harus dihabisi." Ucap seorang yang lain lagi berjalan mendekatiku. Perkataan yeo—namja tadi benar, hanya begitu saja, aku sudah tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena aku terhempas dan menabrak batu tadi. "Bersiaplah menemui kematianmu, manusia!" serunya mengayunkan kapak super besarnya padaku. Secara refleks aku memejamkan mataku, tapi… kenapa tak terjadi apapun?

"Pabo! Sudah kubilang, kau hanya akan merepotkanku." Ucap namja yang kukira yeojya tadi menahan kapaknya hanya dengan 1 tangan?! Dan tangannya tidak berdarah! Omo! Apakah dia semacam limbad? Tapi kenapa bisa bicara? Setahuku Limbad nggak bicara. Dia mendorong kapak namja itu dan melemparkannya kuat-kuat.

"Tch! Kalau sudah begini aku nggak ada pilihan." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang sepertinya sangat ku—ah ani, bukan sepertinya, memang pedangnya kuat, pedang itu menebas kapak besar tadi sampai terbelah jadi 2! Seram sekali!

"Kamu punya pedang sebagus itu kenapa nggak dipakai dari tadi?" tanyaku sweatdrop.

"Brisik!" ucapnya sambil terus menyerang, dan dengan cepat 14 orang sudah tumbang! Kenapa nggak dari tadi coba? -.-''

"Hebat sekali, itu baru Hero yang kukenal." Ucap bos mereka berjalan mendekati Hero-namja yang kukira yeojya tadi-

"Apa hah~ sebenarnya hh~ maumu? Kenapa kau turun ke sini?" ucapnya dengan nafas yang putus-putus dan mata yang hampir tertutup.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hero. Hm… sepertinya kau sudah kehabisan kekuatan ya?" ucapnya memegang bibir Hero. Hey! Jangan pegang-pegang! Eh? Kenapa aku sewot?

"Pergi kau! Dasar homo!" maki Hero sambil menebas pedangnya, orang itu melindungi badannya dengan tangannya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, dan tebasan tadi hanya membuat goresan luka di tangannya, meski memang bukan luka yang bisa dibilang ringan.

"Tch! Beraninya kau melukai lenganku, Hero." Ucapnya sambil menjilat luka di tangannya. Hiii! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia bisa terbang! Dia pasti vampire! Eh? Tapi vampir'kan nggak bisa mati? Trus kenapa anak buahnya mati semua? Eum? Dia lagi-lagi mengarahkan tangannya-kali ini ke Hero-, menggenggam tangannya lagi, lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah sehingga Hero membentur tanah berkali-kali, lalu melepaskan tangannya. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk dihabisi, chagi. Ikutlah denganku, berhentilah menjadi 'hero'." Ucapnya.

"Cih!" decih Hero membuang ludah ke muka orang itu. "Sampai kapan pun aku nggak mau jadi milikmu, homo!" ucap Hero sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Benar-benar kau ini. Berdiri saja tidak bisa, bicar belagu begitu. Tapi, baiklah jika memang itu pilihanmu, siap-siaplah untuk mati." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Ucapnya menarikku lalu menciumku! Whutt! Mana bibirnya berdarah pula! Masa' ciuman pertamaku asin begini sih? Sama cowok lagi! Tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa lebih kuat dan… lukaku saat terbentur tadi tidak sakit lagi. K-keren!

"Kuserahkan dia padamu." Ucapnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

"O-Oy! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Eh? Jangan pingsan. Aish Jeongmal!."

"Hei manusia! Sini kau! Beraninya mencium kekasihku!" ucapnya hendak menyerangku, tapi spertinya dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan anehnya itu, dia menggunakan… Hie! Itu'kan sabit dewa kematian?! Masa' aku mati sekarang sih.

"Andwae!" seruku dalam hati, dan tiba-tiba muncul cahaya dari sekitar tubuhku dan sebuah segel aneh di bawah kakiku, kemudian senjatanya malah seperti dapat kukontrol! Begitu pula dengan semua senjata anak buahnya! Semua senjata itu mengelilingiku tapi bukan menghadapku, melainkan menghadapnya! Entah ilham dari mana aku tak tahu tapi aku pun mengangkat tanganku, mengarahkan tanganku padanya, lalu membuat gerakan seolah menebas dan… semua senjata itu menebas tubuhnya! Lalu ia ambruk seketika. Aku yang kaget pun jatuh terduduk sambil melihat ke tanganku tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

/

"Eum~" lenguh Hero

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" seruku.

"Kau ini brisik sekali. Aku baru bangun nih!"

"Ya! Sejak kejadian tadi tidak ada yang bisa melihatku tahu! Pacarku, ayahku, ibuku, semua orang tidak bisa melihatku! Lalu kenapa kamu menciumku? Lalu—"

"BRISIK! Aku seharusnya yang bertanya, kenapa kamu bisa melihat kami?"

"E-Eh? Maksudmu."

"Hah~ aku adalah Hero. Sebenarnya secara fisik kami juga manusia. Tapi, kami berbeda dengan kalian. Kami memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, yang kuyakin tidak masuk akal menurut kalian, seperti bos dari 14 orang tadi, dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan gravitasi, karena itu dia bisa terbang dan membantingmu seperti itu, dan kami tidak tinggal di sini. Dunia kami berbeda dengan dunia kalian, maka itu seharusnya kau tidak bisa melihat kami."

"Kalau kami tidak bisa melihat kalian, kenapa kalian bisa melihat kami?" tanyaku sedikit bingung dengan penjelasannya yang memang benar, nggak masuk akal.

"Karena kekuatan kami itulah, kami bisa melihat kalian."

"Curang. Dan jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Memang begitu kok."

"Lalu kenapa aku jadi tidak terlihat?"

"Itu karena sekarang kau bagian dari kami."

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena aku memberikan kekuatanku padamu, sehingga kamu menjadi seperti kami."

"Tapi aku nggak mau begini!"

"Hanya ada 1 cara. Kau harus mengembalikan kekuatanku." Ucapnya. Uhh aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya tadi aku punya kekuatan setelah aku dicium, mungkinkah kalau aku menciumnya kekuatanku dapat kembali jadi miliknya? Aku memutuskan untuk menciumnya, berbeda, rasanya berbeda dari saat itu, sekarang rasanya sangat manis.

"Homo! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" serunya

"Mengembalikan kekuatanmu."

"Tidak begitu caranya bodoh! Yang kau lakukan itu malah membuat segalanya semakin buruk! Kau hampir menyerap semua kekuatanku!"

"Eh? Kok bisa? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Itu cara memberikan kekuatan untuk manusia biasa, kalau kamu yang memiliki kekuatan lebih, melakukan itu pada kami yang dalam keadaan tidak stabil, maka kamu justru mengambil kekuatan yang tersisa pada kami."

"Oh begitu, berarti orang di tempatmu nggak bisa ciuman ya kalo keadaannya nggak stabil?"

"Bukan begitu bodoh! Itu beda dengan ciuman! Jeez, percuma menjelaskannya padamu. Yang jelas, kalau kamu mau kembali seperti semula, kau harus tunggu aku kembali seperti awal."

"Berapa lama itu?"

"Satu tahun."

"APA?! Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku, hidupku, keluargaku?"

"Kau sudah berkeluarga?" tanyanya polos

"Bukan begitu! Aish!"

"Tenanglah, 1 tahun di duniaku itu, 1 jam di duniamu."

"'Duniaku'? Maksudnya aku harus ke duniamu?!"

"Tentu saja, kalau aku terus di sini, kekuatanku tidak akan pulih. Sudahlah, cuma 1 jam kok di duniamu."

"O-Oke."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menggantikan posisiku membasmi orang jahat macam mereka. Di sana peranku penting."

"Mwo?!"

/

Jadi, begitulah, aku terjebak di dunianya. Dunianya memang benar tidak ada bedanya dengan duniaku, hanya saja seperti katanya, di dunia ini semua orang punya kekuatan yang tidak dapat dinalar oleh manusia. Namaku di sini bukan Jung Yunho. Namaku U-know. Ternyata Hero itu memang hero di dunianya. Dia bilang dia selalu datang bila dimintai tolong, atau kalau memang kebetulan saat dia lewat ada yang minta tolong, dia membantunya. Karena itu hampir semua orang mengenalnya. Aku merasa sangat senang bisa menolong orang lain, lagipula terasa keren juga. Hanya dengan memejamkan mataku, segel aneh itu muncul dan bajuku langsung menjadi armor. Sangat keren. Hero juga menyenangkan, meskipun awalnya sangat menyebalkan. Dia sangat baik, dengan sukarela menolong orang, mungkin itu yang membuatku betah bersamanya. Selalu ada yang menarik saat bersamanya, selalu ada yang menyenangkan. Sampai…

"Yunho. Sudah waktunya." katanya

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Kau lupa? Kau mau kembali ke dunia'kan?" tanyanya balik.

"Ah iya." Entah kenapa rasanya aku tak ingin kembali, rasanya begitu menyenangkan di sini. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak ingin kembali. Hero mendekatiku, menggenggam kedua tanganku, memejamkan matanya dan merapalkan sesuatu, lalu semuanya gelap.

/

"Oppa~ bangun oppa~"

"Euh?" lenguhku. "Ahra? Di mana Hero?"

"Hero? Hero apa sih? Ah pasti oppa tertidur lalu bermimpi ya? Seperti anak kecil saja mimpiin pahlawan."

"Bukan, bukan begitu! Hero itu—"

"Sudahlah oppa, mungkin oppa kelelahan, ayo pulang saja."

/

Sejak saat itu aku jadi sering melamun, aku tidak yakin kalau Hero dan semuanya itu hanya mimpi. Semuanya terasa nyata, bibir Hero yang terasa sangat manis, tangannya yang halus, senyumnya yang manis, tawanya yang unik, suaranya yang seksi.

"Oppa!"

"A-Ah? Aku melamun lagi ya?"

"Iya! Lagi-lagi kau mengacuhkanku! Kau menyebalkan oppa!"

"Maaf, aku—"

"Kita putus!" serunya meninggalkanku. Putus… aku tidak merasa sedih dia mengatakan putus, karena entah kenapa aku malah merasa sedih sejak aku kembali ke sini. Apa karena aku tidak bisa melihat Hero lagi? Kalau benar begitu, artinya… aku… mencintainya? Hero… aku harap kau ada di sini.

/

"Semuanya, kita ada teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap songsaengnim

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bangapsumnida."ucap murid baru itu. Sepertinya aku berhalusinasi, karena aku merasa suara murid baru itu mirip dengan Hero. Memang sih, dari tadi aku nggak memperhatikan depan, aku merasa malas. Merasa aku semakin nggak beres sampai berhalusinasi, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Yup, sejak kejadian itu, aku benar-benar berubah, bukan Jung Yunho yang dulu, aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu, sesuatu yang besar, dan aku yakin itu Hero. Karena sekarang aku sudah yakin bahwa aku mencintainya. Tepat sebelum aku masuk ke alam mimpi, murid baru itu berbisik, "Hissasiburi, Jung Yunho.". Karena ia memanggil namaku, aku melihat ke arahnya, dan setelah itu aku langsung membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Dia Hero!

"Hero!" seruku dengan refleks memeluknya.

"Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, jangan pacaran di kelas. Keluar!" seru songsaengnim.

"Nde songsaengnim." Jawabku. Dengan senang hati aku keluar, aku akan mengintrogasi Hero—ani, Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoongku.

The End!

* * *

A/N : Uh geje ya? Maaf ya, alurnya kecepetan dan mbingungi. Bila kalian bertanya, dengan penuh rasa maaf, saya tidak bisa menjelaskan, karena memang hanya ini yang bisa saya ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Maaf sekali udah bikin sampah di fandom ini. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ultah Yunppa saja. Happy Birthday Yunppa! Terima kasih banyak kalian mau meluangkan waktu kalian yang berharga untuk membaca fanfic nggak jelas dan mbingungi ini. Anyway, Saengil Chukkae Hamnida oppa!

Tambahan cerita

Sekarang aku dan BooJae sudah 1 tahun berpacaran. BooJae itu nama panggilan kesayanganku untuk tinggal di rumahku karena dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini, orang tuaku bisa menerima hubungan kami, dan orang tuaku malah membiayai BooJae juga, makin sempurnalah hidupku. Oh ya, jika kalian mau tahu alasan kenapa BooJae bisa kembali, beginilah alasannya.

"Hero, kenapa kau kembali ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ke mana tanggung jawabmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Hah? Tanggung jawab apa? Memangnya aku mengahmilimu?" tanyaku.

BLETAK!

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" serunya sambil menjitakku. Hey, jitakkannya tidak sakit. "Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, dan kau meninggalkanku di sana begitu saja?" tanyanya dengan semburat merah muda yang mewarnai pipinya. Omona, dia manis sekali. "Aku merasa ada yang kurang, aku menyadari kalau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, maka itu aku memilih menjadi manusia biasa, dan hidup di duniamu, karena aku yakin, kau tidak akan tega meninggalkan ayah dan ibumu. Kalau aku sih, tidak punya orang tua." Jelasnya. Astaga! Dia memikirkanku sejauh itu. Segera aku memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." ucapnya lalu menciumku.

Really End!

* * *

*Hissasiburi = lama tak jumpa(bhs. Jepang)


End file.
